Anacardia 2: The Search for The Stone of Galen
by DrHankryZone13
Summary: About a year after the kids' return, Balthazar gets a premonition regarding an unstoppable threat that will put the land and all of its tribes in jeopardy. However, there is one artifact that can save them all; But it requires a difficult price and the kids have to convince an old face to help. Cover's made by BrandyArts
1. Trailer

**You know who they are…**

Milo stood at the edge of the whole Anacardian city, taking in a deep whiff of the air. Melissa and Zack sided with him as they were watched by their five elders.

 **You know their purpose…**

"So. This is what we came for," Melissa murmured wistfully while she watched over the town's preparing for the big celebration. "Yesterday we were plain mortals, and now we're the soon-to-be leaders of a city!"

 **And you know where they've been…**

"Mt Laurel used to be a big mess, even before my friends and I got there. But then the Guardians came, and made our new home, where we are standing right now!" Zack explained to Lisa, Lance and the other Swamp Hamlet toddlers. The kids let out 'oohs' of awe and looked at their ground.. Then Lance raised his hand. "Did the Guardians make a bathroom too? I really need to go!"

 **From the creator of** _**Anacardia,**_ **comes the sequel you've been waiting for!**

Milo and Melissa emitted excited squeals as they soared through the sky with Bradley and Amanda. "Hey guys wait for us!" Mort was happily galloping across the ground below with Zack riding on his back.

 **The gang is growing up…**

Yellow flowers and leaves were all flung into the air and the entire Anacardian tribe started to praise their youngest Guardians. Milo and Melissa stood in the center with wide smiles and in the arms of their elders. Their coming-of-age ceremony had been a blast; They are officially old enough to lead alongside their fathers and relatives. Everyone will be looking up to them now.

"Wow, just turned fifteen but you're already an important person to the Anacardians. Son you never fail to surprise your mom and I." Marcus chuckled as he ruffled Zack's head, the boy gazing up at him and Eileen with a contented smile. "You're really growing up, Zack. At this rate, you can be brave, and a whole lot more." Said the mother, and then Zack hugged her tightly.

 **But trouble's rising from a distance…**

"N-No… Oh please no! You can't be serious!" Balthazar cried in great distress. "Are you not aware on how many times our tribe had to suffer? How frequently we had to brush with death? We went through so much for our people… You can't let this happen to us! To me, to Orton, and everyone, father and Matthias! Not after all the madness we've been through!" Mendel and Matthias could only give their descendant crestfallen expressions.

"Forgive us, Balthazar. As much as we care strongly about all of Anacardia and yourselves, we can't control what befalls upon our worlds. It is not in our power to do that. Even the Queen can't.." Said Matthias quietly, his silvery eyes full of dread. "The realm's imbalance is causing it destruction. Little by little, the paralysis will come. Corruption will occur. And Anacardia and those living in it, will be no more."

 **The realm is in danger…**

Orton stared breathing heavily and in disbelief at the cold, lifeless forest that was once the kingdom full of friendly, tender-hearted Pistachions. Wherever there used to be green, is nothing but various shades of gray. Everything is dull, and cold for time had stopped altogether in the area. Pistachions can be seen sitting in fear and grief for what became of their homeland. The rest who have lost their minds to ferocity were presumably taken for quarantine.

 **And bonds between allies**

"I don't know what's causing my forest and my children to get out of order but I demand this problem be looked into as quick as possible!" King Pistachion roared the last in an uncharacteristic snarl and his eyes momentarily blinked to a frenzied, entirely orange shade; The same kind of eyes Vinnie and the others have seen on the savage pistachions. The sentient pistachio tree was immediately held back by the still conscious, second largest of his sons and the king started to convulse, very visibly to the eyes of the alarmed Guardians.

 **Friends**

Zack shook his head and sighed, lowering his hands before the two in his disgust. "Okay, you know what? Everyone who told me about you is right. You guys can forget about getting me as your lackey because I know better people, who treat me like a real friend." He stormed forward, but stopped to glare at his formers one last time. "I don't know if you mean your apologies or not. Even then, I don't care. The only reason I came is because I need to move on. Away from you."

 **And family**

Amanda had clung to Drako like never before. The news, it hurt her. And it terrified her badly. "What's going to happen to us, Papi? Isn't there something we can do to stop this?" Drako could only screw his eyes shut in miserable silence and hug his foster daughter near and dear, while Heinz sat and gazed at the half-blood with the same misery as he held the tearful Vanessa in his own arms. "I don't know, Amanda.. I don't know…"

 **Are hanging by a thread…**

 _"What?!"_

Balthazar harshly snapped, his voice suddenly thick with wrath, his anxiety for the kids abruptly vanishing and his siblings shut up at once. The air was silent, except for the uneasy breathing from the elder. The Guardians flinched, and then their expressions turned to horror as they stared right at Balthazar's left eye. "…Your eye." Was all Vinnie could whisper out. Balthazar stiffened in disbelief, though for some reason he felt unreasonably angrier somehow. He opened his mouth to retort, but he stopped - For he had seen the crimson reflected by Vinnie's lenses.

 **But there is a legend, that can save them all.**

"The stone of Galen contained all of the power that Lord Galen ever had before he died. It can cure and purify anything, so Lord Balthazar and the pistachions wil be free of corruption." Bradley breathed as he closed the book, his heart racing at the hopeful looks on his friends and sister. "And who knows? If it's that powerful then maybe it can help stop the realm's paralysis as well!"

 **Another adventure awaits!**

Zack drew a circle in marking the spot on the map; A dark area of woods that's much farther from Swamp Hamlet and definitely even more far than Milo and Melissa have ever travelled. "It looks so far.." Amanda whispered, and she sat up. "Or maybe it is just the map that makes it look far?" She looked at her brother. Bradley shook his head disappointedly. "No. The Northern Woods is definitely far. No one from Swamp Hamlet has even gone there as a result of the distance."

The group of blended race kids looked at each other in uncertainty. A place that's unexplored and unknown to even their closest village of Mortals. "Do we have to go there?" Mort asked quietly with his hoof digging the floor of Bradley's hollow. ".. This is risky, man. Not even Milo and Melissa have gone that far. Will we even make it in time?"

At this, Milo closed his eyes and stood up with an adamant frown of pain and determination. "We have to take the risk, Mort. We just gotta.. Guardians have always risked or sacrificed their lives for the land countless of times. So now it's time me and Melissa do the same,"

 **The race to find the ultimate treasure!**

The cave entrance stood in all its sparkly glory, its inner crevice appearing endless and devoid of any light. Zack instinctively reached for his lamp while Melissa and Milo began to glow in readying to venture in the dark cave.

 **Where the fate of home lies upon them**

At a bird's eye view of the entire realm, the grey and lifeless part of the area can be seen growing bigger and bigger. From the Pistachion Forest, it is now spreading to the rest of the land, slowly growing faster by the minute. All of the evacuated locals froze and gasped at the sight of the incoming wave of grey that is visible even from a far distance. It was unbearably hard to not panic at this point. Orton continued to fight against that blast by slowing the wave with his own magic.

 **They, are the land's only hope...**

"Melissa, Milo… Please hurry," Pleaded Orton in his mind as he gasped from the sheer pain and exhaust. He had to keep the paralysis away from the rest of the realm. As much as he hated to admit out of great anxiety for the lives of the children, among them his own daughter and nephew, they went on that risky journey. Whether the realm can be saved or not, it will depend on if and when the kids return.

 _ **Anacardia 2: The Search for The Stone of Galen.**_

The group of teenagers yelped in shock from the sudden high-pitched voice. Upon realizing who it belonged to, Melissa and Bradley glared hard and the former had growled. "Hey! Get out of here you little brat!" The rest flinched harshly from having been indeed eavesdropped on by the little girl.

Suzy simply giggled and fluttered off the hollow entrance. "Bubbles!"


	2. A Premonition

**Hey everyone it's me again! So I had a blast writing the first story and as a result, I came up with a sequel plot~ Compared to the first, this adventure will be a bit more challenging for our kiddie trio who are already fourteen-fifteen after a one year timeskip. A certain group of old faces will make a more prominent appearance and I'm super excited to introduce a character belonging to a dear friend that will appear somewhere in the middle of the story. Who he is will be revealed in time~ - _Florafionpetals._**

Balthazar idly gazed about in his new surroundings. One moment, he was tucking the kids in their beds and calling out goodnight to his siblings before going to bed. But now, he seemed to be in a special setting. It was an indescribable landscape that resembled a starry sky, only there was no flooring to speak off. It looked as if Balthazar was standing in mid air. "H-Hello? Anybody here?" Called out the First Guardian as he was clearly confused. "Where am I? Is this a dream?" He wondered aloud.

His wonders were promptly responded with an extremely familiar voice, that made Balthazar freeze. A voice he hadn't heard for over a _hundred_ years. A low, gentle chuckle sounded and a taller, older man appeared before his son. The former First Guardian named Mendel stood in the purest of white robes laced with emerald accents and his eyes were a twinkling cerulean, slightly darker than Balthazar's and full of wisdom.

The man had nearly resembled his son from head to toe if it weren't for his snowy white hair and moustache along with the locks of hair sticking out from under his top hat - Balthazar wore the exact same thing and he instinctively reached to still feel the hat there. Great joy at seeing his old role model and parent for the first time since his death overwhelmed Balthazar at once.

"Father, oh father! It's you!"

The aging father and son locked in a short yet meaningful embrace, the first one they ever had since death had taken Mendel away to live amongst the stars. "My son, Balthazar! It's so good to see you again.. Why, you've certainly grown older these past few years." Mendel mused, his eyes full of great joy and one could see the tears brimming his eyes as he brushed his hand against his son's cheek.

Balthazar could only gaze tearfully at his father and he shakily inhaled before blinking his tears away. "I certainly have." He murmured, and then there was another presence.

Another former Guardian, appeared and he went to stand by Mendel with a warm smile. It was Matthias, the Time Guardian before Orton. He looked so much like the latter with the pronounced jaw and grey eyes. "I hope my oldest nephew hasn't forgotten his uncle Matt," Teased the man and he was given an embrace by Balthazar as well.

"Orton will never believe that you're seeing me. I ought to tell him," Balthazar then looked inbetween his elders with emotion. "You two, aunts Florina, Sylvia and Viridia.. A-And uncle Alexander! So much has happened in Anacardia you wished you'd be here! The Gethens, the kids.. Everything!"

Both of the formers' faces lot up at the mention of their grandchildren and Mendel looked wistful. Matthias had clasped his hands together in adoring. "Oh you mean the young'uns Milo and Melissa? Ah the little rascals that they are - The women won't stop gushing on about them and neither can I. Milo is such a brave little tyke and Melissa looks so much like her father that dearest Florina and I cried like there is no tomorrow-!"

A purposeful cough from Mendel made Matthias stop himself before he could ramble more about the youngsters. A small frown from his elder made the former time guardian recall why they were here in the first place. Balthazar had heard an exchange of murmurs going on between the two elders and it was then did the current Guardian suspect that his father and uncle are not here just to talk about life.

"Is there a reason why you're here?" Balthazar asked, to which the elders exchanged grave looks. Mendel squeezed Balthazar's hands, his cerulean pools now filling with seriousness. "Oh yes there is. We are here to warn you," Matthias had answered on Mendel's behalf. The former time guardian inhaled. "A terrible fate will befall upon the land.. You and the others have to prepare."

The First Guardian narrowed his eyes. A danger is definitely something. "So you say trouble is coming? Hmph," He crossed his arms with an eye roll. "What could it possibly be this time? A Gethen going rogue? Lord Block coming back? Oh I won't be surprised if that horrid, selfish hog comes crawling back. But alas, it shouldn't be hard to defeat him now that his tribe changed their ways."

"Balthazar, the danger has absolutely nothing to do with young Block. Not this time." Mendel quickly said before Balthazar could get over-confident. The younger Cavendish's eyes widened while the looks of Mendel and Matthias' faces darkened. "In fact, this is going to be a threat that is much graver than even the Gethens - A threat that all the tribes of your generation have yet to face. The Queen and all of us ancestors are worried you won't know what to do, or survive for the matter. We have sensed it from afar. It is going to be peril for all of you.."

Balthazar stood in dazed silence as he let this all sink in. It had only been a year since the last danger upon their realm. Even the war against the Shadows that the other Guardians had to face felt like yesterday. But now a danger like that is happening again?

"N-No… Oh please no! You can't be serious!" Balthazar cried in great distress. "Are you not aware on how many times our tribe had to suffer? How frequently we had to brush with death? We went through so much for our people… You can't let this happen to us! To me, to Orton, and everyone, father and Matthias! Not after all the madness we've been through!" Mendel and Matthias could only give their descendant crestfallen expressions.

"Forgive us, Balthazar. As much as we care strongly about all of Anacardia and yourselves, we can't control what befalls upon our worlds. It is not in our power to do that. Even the Queen can't.." Said Matthias quietly, his silvery eyes full of dread. "The realm's imbalance is causing it destruction. Little by little, the paralysis will come. Corruption will occur. And Anacardia and those living in it, will be no more."

The two men gasped when Balthazar had fallen to his knees in great distraught. While Matthias had gravely spoken, Balthazar had broken down from the stress. Mendel had immediately enveloped his grown son in his arms like he used to when he was still alive. Poor Balthazar was breaking, sobbing 'no' repeatedly.

"Shhh... My young Balthazar, there there. It's going to be alright," Mendel soothed and he gently tipped Balthazar's chin up to look at him. "Now remember, you and the others are only two centuries of age, but you have already experienced a war, fatality.." His eyes spoke of one thing in particular he wouldn't dare bring up again. "You've led the tribe and come so far, through thick and thin. You made it then, so you can definitely pull through this again."

"B-But how could I possibly help my people go through something like this.. This realm's paralysis and corruption?!" Balthazar wailed and he pulled away harshly, his eyes were filled to the brim with extreme desperation. "You said it yourself, father, which is true - This has never happened to us before! How are we even supposed to know what to do... _What can we do?!"_ He threw his arms up in distraught demanding.

Mendel had taken a step forward with his hand outreached. Then his mouth was moving as he spoke, but no word or voice can be heard. For instead of Mendel's voice, there was another. A somewhat raspy voice that's high with great worry. Balthazar found Mendel and Matthias fading away before him along with the starry environment they are in, just as his consciousness came in...

A hand squeezed dug into his back and began to shook him wildly. "Balthazar… Balthy come on, wake up! Wake up! Your'e having a nightmare!"

The sleeping First Guardian jolted up immediately with a gasp and he sat up breathing heavily. The hand that shook him awake was now rubbing his back in soothing and Balthazar found himself looking into the multicolored eyes of Vinnie. "Man, that must be an intense dream! You were twisting and turning under the covers!"

The Second Guardian sounded genuinely worried. Balthazar took a moment to regain his cool and his eyes scanned his surroundings; The warmth of sunshine passed through the windows, and he was in the main bedroom where he and his whole family shared. All of the canopy beds, aside from his and Vinnie's, were empty and made, meaning their owners had woken up already.

He sighed shakily and held Vinnie's hand. "I'm alright, Vinnie. Yes, it was just a.. Rough dream. Nothing out of the ordinary," Balthazar tried to assure lightly. Vinnie still frowned in concern, his eyes soft. When there is something amiss, this is when he wasn't easily fooled. "You can talk about it, you know?" He gently brushed his elder's shoulder, to which Balthazar felt the urge to tell him. He can never keep something from Vinnie. But yet for this one... He found himself hesitant.

Mendel and Matthias' words rang in Balthazar's head. They were apparently present to warn him, about an incoming danger. The realm's paralysis and corruption of its locals? There was so much plot hole left open. Balthazar didn't fully understand - He didn't get to, what with his father and uncle's abrupt farewell. There wasn't any point to tell anyone something not fully understood. That and he knew the passing of the former guardians still hurt. There's no point in bringing up the hurt where only he got to see his dead parent again in a dream while they didn't.

"Ah, that's alright, Vinnie. It's nothing too bothersome for me.. I've had worse," Balthazar let outta forced chuckle and then he acknowledged the morning sun. "My, the morning seems lovely. A bit early I daresay," He eyed Vinnie with a risen brow. "I thought you always sleep in on Saturdays?" At this, Vinnie winced with a meek grin. "Oh, well I could have done that. But you see I lost this bet with Savannah and a forfeit I had is that if I sleep in, she's gonna have Melissa scribble on my face with lipstick!"

That earned an amused snort from Balthazar, his inner worries from the dream disappearing. "Oh, I forgot about that. Savannah's taking every Saturday to have Melissa to herself. It won't be surprising if they do a thing like that. But I'm sure Orton's taught her well - Melissa would never do a thing like that to her favourite uncle. And speaking of Melissa, I wonder where she and Milo are at. Have they eaten breakfast?"

Vinnie nodded. "Yep, done and done. And now they're playing at the fields with, I think, Bradley, Amanda and their centaur buddy! Man our two have gotten real fast in flight. It's hard to believe it's already been a year since we had them and Zack living with us,"

The two Guardians' nostalgia-filled gazes at the triple canopy bunk bed fit for three youngsters. Ever since their settling down, Milo and Melissa had spent the first few nights sleeping beside Balthazar and Savannah respectively. But recently, their beds have been completed and now they get their own snug covers.

Even Zack gets a bed too, for he resides with the Guardians during school nights and he is seen as a third child by the five adults. They've been through so much a child their age then wouldn't have done. Journeyed for two days straight and climbed Mt Laurel...

Balthazar suddenly remembered something. "Say, Vinnie? Isn't there a coming-of-age ceremony being planned for Milo and Melissa?" Vinnie responded with a 'huh' in brief confusion. But then he remembered. "Oh yeah! I think the Queen talked about it just last week."

Balthazar nodded in agreeing as he spoke. "It is only fair they have it since their fourteenth birthday isn't far now. The kids didn't get to have it since they turned thirteen in the Mortal World with the Swamp Hamlet leaders raising them. There's so much preparation that needs to be done, we best start as soon as possible,"

His brother nodded along and then he elbowed Balthazar a little. "Yeah, but it's also best we tone it down in front of the kids. Don't want them to not be surprised for their birthday now so we?"

The elder nodded feebly. "Remind me to fix a short vacation period with the Murphys and Richard. We'll need the kids and Zack to be kept busy while we prepare for the ceremony here."

He followed Vinnie out of the room and the two brothers would go find the others to discuss things. On the way, Balthazar felt uneasy as the thoughts of his dream resurfaced. He shook his head with a hard frown and focused up ahead where Vinnie flew farther.

'It must be a one off..' Balthazar tried to press down the queasiness. 'This paralysis and corruption. Whatever its method of prevention is, I'm sure we'll find it.' With that, he picked up the speed in flight and joined Vinnie in the air.


	3. A Morning with Friends

"You can't catch me and Milo! Now eat our dust!"

"Oh no we're not!"

Milo and Melissa emitted excited squeals as they soared through the sky with Bradley and Amanda. "Hey guys wait for us!" Mort was happily galloping across the ground below with Zack riding on his back. The morning sun rose brightly as ever, the sign of a perfect day. The breeze was just right so nobody felt too hot or sweaty to retreat. Naturally, the youths of Anacardia's tribes from in and beyond have left their homes to go out and play. Among them being Milo and company.

Fly-chase was their traditional first choice of game and as always, Zack and Mort went on foot while the other four took the air. This time around though, Zack was given the chance to ride horseback on Mort, for the first time. Even with the saddle and as Mort ran, Zack still felt uneasy. "Mort are you sure you're okay?" He asked the young centaur for the umpteenth time.

Mort glanced over his shoulder with a confident, collected look. "Relax, man! I've had people ride me before! It's you I gotta worry about - Unless you've got centaurs in the Mortal World," He joked. Zack rolled his eyes and he gripped on the bridles tighter. 'Oh sure there are,' Zack thought to himself sarcastically. There are centaurs - The pure, non-talking kind that are pure equine with no human halves of course!

He shrieked aloud when Mort picked up the pace and he let out a literal whinny! The centaur had made an epic leap from a small cliff-like portion of the field and he was right ahead of the flyers. A few minutes of confident gallops later, Mort had reached the outer ring of trees marking the Minty Woods. Zack panted from the overwhelming ride and he slid off Mort's back. Milo, Melissa and the Gethen siblings touched down not long after.

"Wow Zack! Mort! That was epic, especially that leap!" Milo praised as he and the others looked impressed. Mort beamed with pride. "Well I guess that was from having Zack and these things called 'bridles' on my back." He eyed Zack as he helped remove the saddle and bridles. "Man he's pretty good at this centaur-back thing and I bet Chad would be so jealous cause he can never ride me without falling off!"

Zack looked at Mort with a risen brow and shrugged. "Maybe it's because he rides you bareback. You know, without the right gear like these," He held out the saddle and bridles for the rest to see. Bradley and Amanda looked closely in awe for they have never seen a saddle before. Bradley held the leathery strap part of the bridle with an awed expression. "Woah. So you Mortals use these to ride centaurs? It looks so simple.. Yet it seems really important!

"Oh it is!" Zack affirmed and he was handed back the horseback equipment. "In our world, we need these so we can ride our horses. My parents have horses too and we always put stuff like these on them. It's for safety and comfort for both the horse and rider." The non-Mortals all looked in awe. Even Mort looked intrigued. "Okay I really need to get those for my back. They feel pretty good!"

The others laughed while Zack rolled his eyes amusingly. The Anacardians definitely have a lot to learn about Mortal materials. He took a breath of fresh air and he plopped down on the grassy floor, the rest doing the same. Mort however laid on his side while Bradley and Amanda rested on his equine body. Milo and Melissa laid on the sides of Zack with their limbs outspread.

For the three of them, the azure sky littered with clouds was far more beautiful than what they saw in the Mortal World. Perhaps now that they're in a much higher level than where they used to be, they were brought so much closer to the sky now. "I just love this place. I can't believe it's been a year since we've come here," Melissa reached out and her hand felt the warm breeze blow against it. "It's way bigger here than the Mt Laurel plains!"

Milo looked toward Melissa with an agreeing look. "I gotta agree with you there! It's so spacious! And everything is all sunny and rainbows with birds singing in the sky-!" He was interrupted by a bird squawking and hitting some tree accidentally, before it continued it's flight. The others cringed, and Milo continued with a meek shrug. "Okay maybe not all the time."

The young boy was responded with shrugs and cool smiles and Milo plopped back down on the grass, arms and legs moving up and down as if he was making a snow angel on the grass. Melissa and Zack watched their youngest friend with chuckles, finding the sight adorable. Zack was especially gazing at Milo with extra feeling - A mix of adoration and a feeling he can't describe. He's had it going on for quite a while now. The longer he looked at Milo, Zack could feel his cheeks growing pink. He quickly shook himself and hastily rubbed his cheeks before anyone could see.

"So.. Anybody hear anything good from around here?" Zack idly asked, desperate for a topic before anyone could notice his face. In his favour, Amanda quickly perked up with something to say. "Ooh! I have something!" She excitedly squeaked. "Papi let me sign up for an inter-tribe baking class led by Air Bravo and I was assigned to an Anacardian named Miss Kyu. She's really good at baking, I don't think my pastries will ever be as good as hers!"

Bradley raised a brow at his adoptive sister. "Oh, so that's where you learnt how to make those velvet cream cupcakes." He brought up the memory of having eaten the said dessert when Amanda brought some on a picnic with their friends. The others also remembered and Milo had licked his lips. "Those cupcakes are pretty good if you ask me, Amanda! I love the icing especially!"

Amanda smiled shyly and shrunk a bit in overwhelming. "Thank you. That was the very first thing Miss Kyu taught me to bake. But that was quite easy - Soon she's going to teach me how to bake an all-time Gethen favourite," She grinned meekly at Bradley's weird look. "Or at least, an all-time favourite for Miss Gretchen." Milo, Melissa and Zack all exchanged knowing looks in finding Gretchen familiar and glad relief was evident on the two Gethens.

The trio haven't been around to experience the conflict of the two tribes, so they were instead told the story by their elders and some of the Anacardian and Gethen adults who are friends with the Guardians. Like so many of the Gethens who have once lived aggressively while their king was still around, Gretchen had taken the path of redeeming herself and has stepped down from being the right-hand lady to do some self-rehabilitation. As far as the kids have heard, Gretchen now lived with an Anacardian group who volunteered to help reform the guilty Gethens. The Gethens are definitely starting to rebuild their good reputation and plenty of Anacardians grew to move on from their past troubles.

And speaking of troubles...

A shrill, scream pierced the air and the kids all looked up to find a spiky, red-headed Anacardian male fly past in distress as a pair of angry swans chased after him. "Get away! I wasn't trying to hurt your cygnets I swear!" Elliot Decker can be heard shrieking comments at the beautiful birds to stop chasing him. Unfortunately, the birds showed no signs of stopping and kept flapping after him with angry hisses.

Ever since he moved out into the Anacardian square with his returned mother, Elliot found himself on the receiving end of angry fowls; Birds with bills being the most common for reasons he cannot fathom. Where's Lord Vinnie when he needs him? The young man had no time to dwell on that as he was practically going around in circles. He frustratingly glanced at his companion, an Anacardian female appearing slightly older than him. "Delaney don't just stand there, help me!"

His cries were only greeted with the amused laughter of the young woman with wavy red-brown hair and glasses. Delaney landed with the kids as she still laughed at the haste Elliot had landed himself into. "Sorry Elliot! But swans are extremely protective parents and won't stop chasing the threat of their babies!" She giggled in another fit of laughter and she was greeted by two out of six of the kids.

Milo and Melissa were the ones to greet her, calling her name in sync. "Delaney!" The young woman squealed in delight and she instantly had her arms full of the young Anacardians. She held the teenagers tight with an overjoyed smile, the young ones relishing in her hold. "Hey guys!" She continued to hold the youngsters while Zack and the others gazed happily while coming to them. Similarly to how Elliot was given the task of keeping Anacardia's city safety at bay, Delaney had been hired as a 'royal babysitter' to Melissa and Milo. Thus, explaining the duo's fond attachment to her - Even Zack liked Delaney too from whenever he was around during her duty.

Zack frowned and he eyed the swans chasing the screaming Elliot still. Bradley, Amanda and Mort were exchanging uncertain looks in thinking of what to do. "Um guys? Those swans are still after Elliot," Zack piped up with a thumb pointing back at the wild goose chase going on. The other three watched.

"Should we do something? The birds look really dangerous." Amanda asked in concern with a flinch. Delaney at this, gasped in reaction. "Oh, you mean the Swans? They're not dangerous!" She assured, flinching in hearing another hiss from the swans. "Okay maybe they are, when they're defending their young. But their attacks are never fatal enough to kill someone!"

"Says you!" Elliot snapped as he passed by with the swans on his tail. "There's this Pistachion who got pecked to death by mad swans!"

Amanda looked strange at this, turning to the Anacardians slowly. The skin below Milo's eyes were raised in a cringe. "Usually whoever dies from a bird attack isn't very smart." Delaney nodded with a collected look, agreeing with Milo's statement. "And that Pistachion had it coming for stepping on their nest full of eggs." The flustered redhead growled, obviously pissed, but he's getting really tired. Desperation was now evident from his movements starting to slow.

"Okay! Okay I get it!" He cried, panting heavily. "But please! For the love of all things green; Get. Those. Birds. Away from me!"

The kids flinched uneasily while Delaney finally decided to intervene after regaining composure. "Okay Decker, I got ya," She put Milo and Melissa down and flew over to the chase. The bespectacled woman managed to get inbetween the swans and Elliot, doing her best to prevent the birds from pecking the exhausted Elliot (as he near collapsed in exhaust behind her.)

Milo had followed Delaney in wanting to help too. The swans started to back away as Milo slowly made way towards them, holding his hands out in a calm-down motion. "Relax, Elliot wasn't going to hurt your babies... " The young Guardian was murmuring softly to further soothe the bird couple. The swans seemed to gaze at Milo for a moment longer.. And then their once-bristled feathers began to smoothen down with calm. Soon, the swans' wings flapped for the birds decided to return to their offspring after receiving Milo's message.

Elliot gaped in utter surprise. "Wow! I didn't know you could calm a pair of mad swans down, Milo! Seriously you saved my life!"

The young man adjusted his sunglasses while Milo looked at him with a smile. "Aw, I just did what I had to. Plus I got to try out what uncle Vinnie taught me!" His friends all wore impressed looks and Delaney patted Milo's head. "A fast learner. Just like his father," She drew the boy near and nuzzled his cheek, the Milo squirming with content. Elliot gazed with a weak smile. "Don't forget the Animal Guardian he has for an uncle. Vinnie definitely taught him pretty good." He heaved a sweat of exhaust. "Boy I really need to take up some classes under him sometime!"

"You sure do." Milo nodded eagerly. "Uncle Vinnie won't mind another student to his class!" A thought came to his mind and he turned to Delaney. Speaking of uncle Vinnie.. "Where are uncle Vinnie and the others? And did Papa wake up too?"

"Oh, the elder Guardians?" Delaney aimed a thumb back towards a particular direction. "I think they're at the Brulee family's pistachio plantation. You can't miss them there - It's where they always have their breaks," The young Anacardians shared looks of desire in wanting to join their family after spending the morning with their friends. "Looks like we know where we're going now!" Milo chirped and Melissa and Zack readied to leave.

They glanced at the two Gethens and Centaur. "Wanna come you guys?"

Bradley and Amanda shook their heads with the former looking at a pocket watch he brought along. "Oh, sorry Milo. But I promised dad that I'll help him and Sir Doofenshmirtz tidy up our tree in a couple minutes." Amanda looked at her own watch too, her eyes widening. "Oh yes! I also have a session with Miss Kyu coming up as well. Can't miss it because Sir Bravo is coming to observe our lesson."

A loud horn suddenly blared out in an echo coming all the way from the mountain range; Mort rose at the sound in immediately recognizing it. "Oh. Looks like my dad's calling me back to the herd. That horn means everybody needs to gather," He cast the Anacardian duo and Zack an apologetic look as did Bradley and Amanda. "Sorry,"

Milo nodded understandingly. "Oh that's okay, you guys! You're always welcome to join us anytime when you're done! You know where to find us," With that being said, the non-Anacardian trio voiced out their 'okays' and went their respective ways. While the remaining kids bade goodbye to Delaney and Elliot before heading for their own destination.

 **AN: Delaney and Kyu are characters based on two friends of mine who have contributed to the Anacardiaverse So credits goes to them~**


	4. Talk with Orton

Balthazar sat against the trunk of a tree on one of the thick branches high from the ground. He got to see his siblings who have dispersed for their own spots within the tree plantation and now he's dwelling over his dream yet again; That uneasy feeling kept growing within his heart. He tried to get it out by focusing on the beauty of the place he's in. The leaves of the trees were shiny and healthy green and there were bunches of pistachios all around.

The Brulee family's pistachio plantation had grown to be one of the biggest to be owned by a family and the Guardians found it a good spot due to its cool shade and ample space. It was one of the most peaceful places to be. But yet, Balthazar couldn't get that gnawing feeling out of his gut. 'Could they really mean something?' He thought in regarding to his elders' words. 'But I can't understand.. The realm's paralysis and corruption.' His frown creased harder the longer be thought on the latter threats coming to them...

"The realm's paralysis and corruption. It must be nonsense. We've never dealt with it before.." Balthazar idly reached up to pull down a thin branch full of leaves as he grumbled. "And if we've never dealt with it before, it won't ever happen. Father and Matthias must have made a false alarm. It must be nothing."

"And what exactly is this talk about 'nothing?" A voice suddenly said from above Balthazar and he gasped.

The shock made him let go of the end of the branch he mindlessly stretched out and it snapped back to its place above like a rubber band. The branch hit a feathered body with a loud 'THWACK!' which is followed by an impacted squawk. A tawny brown and orange falcon landed into Balthazar's arms seconds after that.

Balthazar's eyes widened as he recognized who it is in this bird form. "Oh my stars - Orton! I didn't see you up there!"

Orton shot his elder a stink eye before flapping out of Balthazar's arms. "Oh sure you didn't see a brown bird in green leaves," He said sarcastically as he hovered. An amber flash engulfed the bird and he transformed back into his regular form. Balthazar flinched with an apologetic look. "Sorry,"

The brown-clad Time Guardian shrugged with an 'okay' look and he gazed at Balthazar. It was clear that Orton had heard what Balthazar was muttering about. "I can't help but hear your self-muttering. It's not like you, Balthazar." Orton folded his arms with a concerned look. "Is something bothering you?"

"No."

Balthazar said at once. But Orton wasn't buying it. He narrowed his eyes a little. "You can't fool me, brother. Vinnie told me earlier," He watched Balthazar stiffen before continuing. "It was because of that dream you had, isn't it?" The elder Guardian finally raised his head to meet Orton's gaze, a frown of defiance on his face. Worrying Vinnie is one thing, but to have it reach another sibling...

"You don't need to know. It was my dream, not anybody else's. Unless Matthias told you as well…!" Balthazar covered his mouth at the slip of his tongue and he saw Orton's eyes widen. Balthazar expected offense. But in those grey eyes, there was surprise.. And then a sense of relativity. The elder Guardian received the idea and his eyes clouded with wonder. "Orton.. Did you dream of your father too? Did he, ah, tell you.. Something unusual?"

Orton stared at Balthazar with surprise. He nodded in knowing. "I knew it. You were visited by uncle Mendel too, weren't you?" Balthazar eyed his brother with rising concern. A silence followed, before Orton received his response. "Did he tell you about the realm's paralysis and a corruption?" Balthazar winced, but his eyes contained worry. "I didn't understand what father meant by that.. Perhaps you know something? Since Matthias told you the same thing?"

Orton looked like he was about to speak. But then he paused to look at their environment - When it comes to a topic like this, the brothers will need a private place. Vinnie, Savannah and Brick could still be seen amidst the trees and Orton knew they weren't safe from hearing ears here. If anything it's best if he and Balthazar talk together first before sharing with their other siblings. "Let's go somewhere," His eyes went up to the above canopy and he jumped up with Balthazar following.

Once above ground and hidden amongst the thick blanket of leaves and pistachios, Orton gazed at his elder brother in beginning to whisper. "Right. Just like you suggested, I was indeed visited by my father in my dream last night and he passed me an important message." His frown hardened as he crossed his arms. "But before say, I need to hear exactly what Mendel told you. If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't! Orton this is likely going to be a serious ordeal that cannot be left in the dark," Balthazar shook his head and went back on topic. "With that aside, Mendel told me this..." He leaned into Orton's ear to quietly tell him.

Listening to his words, Orton would frown. And then his eyes widened slightly near the end. Once Balthazar finished, Orton stared at Balthazar. "Ah so you were told about the realm's paralysis and the incoming corruption." The Time Guardian looked astonished. "Father told me the same thing!"

Balthazar gasped. "So Matthias did go to see you as well.." He winced, and then looked hopeful. Even if his heart still had that twinge of dread. "Did he tell you anything else? Perhaps.. How to deal with those incoming threats?" Please say yes. The first Guardian dreadfully thought… Then his face fell for Orton showed the negative. Apparently even he had found the threats unfamiliar and had no ideas to ways of prevention.

"The last time we had something close to this paralysis thing was when Matthias died.." Orton pointed out, but his expression was grim. "But unlike this one, that paralysis was caused by the death of a Time Guardian which didn't get to take full effect since I am able to take dad's time aura. According to dad and uncle Mendel, the paralysis is caused by the realm's imbalance… That I frankly don't understand to be honest." He looked guilty and shuffled his feet. "Sorry Balthazar."

His elder brother looked down softly at him and patted his shoulder. "Oh, I suppose it's normal even for you, Orton. This is a fairly new thing to us in our generation after all," Balthazar closed his eyes and looked in longing. "If only our fathers told us more. Than perhaps we'd get a clearer idea.. At least, for that imbalance thing. I'm pretty sure we get the idea of corruption after...you know.."

Both brothers looked uneasy at this, especially Balthazar. Following a grave past that involved Balthazar's being affected by Block's corruption spell, Balthazar had lost his mind. He became a destructive monster set to destroy anything in his path including his brothers and sister.

Had Milo not came and let his presence be known, it was likely that the aftermath will be far graver than Orton's near death experience from Block's venomous claws. As a result, nobody ever talked about it. Even the entire Anacardian tribe didn't even know of this; Save for some very few trusted individuals. It's that simple. Balthazar's corruption was a thing that's never to be spoken of again and a thing that nobody would want to remember…

Orton was gazing at Balthazar's eyes and the latter knew what he was thinking. He weakly reached up to feel his left eye; It was strangely radiating this tint of burning whenever Balthazar's hand was raised above it. It was as if that thin fleck of crimson alone was burning, painless fire in Balthazar's eye. "It's still there, isn't it?" He muttered and pulled his hand away. His brother could only nod in pity, and Balthazar let out a distraught groan. Orton quickly added in before the fire could spread. "But it's still a thin speck, brother! Still the same as it was before…" It still didn't help Balthazar's mood.

The Guardian breathed and shook his head. In the past few months he'd been scouring through books endlessly for a form of curing spell only to find none; Even colored lenses won't help for the crimson kept glowing through. Balthazar had pretty much given up on it and accepted it; For the most part. His brothers and sister wouldn't stop feeling that wave of pity seeing the souvenir Balthazar was forced to carry.

"Oh there's no point in dwelling about it. I might as well forget it," Balthazar said, desperate for a change in topic to which Orton wore an agreeing expression. The eldest Guardian looked around. "Let's go look for the others. And perhaps we'll get to understand what we've talked about in no time," He took Orton's hand and they lept down from the leafy canopy. The landed with a soft thud before a small creature that is definitely small enough to be a baby of its species.

The little pistachion had backed away from the two Guardians before he could get crushed. Balthazar immediately recognized it as one of the dozens of children descending from the king of Pistachions. "Oh, hello there. Aren't you a bit young to be out on your own?" Balthazar chuckled and he bent down to scoop up the baby pistachion in his hands; The little creature is about the size of a squirrel. It squeaked, with big curious eyes.

Orton had been looking around the place while Balthazar entertained the pistachion. "Blimey. If that squirt is out here, its brothers and sisters might be out here. Or maybe even the king himself,"

Balthazar tilted his head, the sprout still in his hands. "Oh, I doubt the king would leave the main Pistachion territory. But he's had all of his oldest sons leading the pistachion clans living in Anacardia's pistachio plantations." He glanced around as he spoke. "Since this is the Brulee's plantation, that would mean Derek is around to lead the local Pistachions."

The two guardians flinched. Out of all the Pistachion king's sons, Derek had his aggressiveness and his presence is enough to make the Brulee plantation visitors flinch. Fortunately, the fierce eldest son of the king had been set straight and is now docile with the visitors. Albeit, he is still protective of his clan of younger siblings and tends to jump down on any intruder, which is something he's personally trying to work on.

They both remained in their place with the baby pistachion for a bit longer in expecting older Pistachions to come and collect the little one. There wasn't any. But instead, there were shrill roars and distressed yells coming from a distance.

The pistachion in Balthazar's hands perked up with alarm on its face and it lept down in making a mad dash for the source of the cries. The Guardians recognized those noises and the exchanged worried looks. "I wonder what's happened," Balthazar murmured and they followed the baby pistachion.


	5. A Concerning Issue

Balthazar and Orton stood frozen, just behind some trees as they watched the scenario before them. They could have rushed in, but there had been struggle. Pistachions were crowded around with fearful expressions and their eyes were fixated on their one sibling as it was being dragged away by another of its kind - Brick and Savannah were offering their helping hands and they disappeared with the group to take away the Pistachion.

This individual was snarling. Writhing in the hold of his worried captors and the two watching Guardians flinched harshly in their hiding spots as their other siblings pushed him along. Balthazar saw that the Pistachion's eyes seem abnormally orange altogether and there were no pupils. The aggressiveness is especially to be accounted for and it is highly unusual since the Pistachions are a mostly calm race.

Once they disappeared, Balthazar and Orton flew out of their hiding to confront the Pistachion clan that had gathered. Vinnie had been talking with Octavio, who was one of Verity Palace's own guards with his brother Julius. "Balthazar! Orton oh man you wouldn't believe what's just happened! Sid just went all crazy and-!"

Balthazar rolled his eyes and held a hand up to stop his younger brother from rambling. "Oh we've seen plenty, Vinnie. Orton and I are getting to that." The time Guardian nodded along Balthazar's statement and he gazed at the surrounding crowd. "Now, could you all fill us in on why your brother's gone haywire all of a sudden?"

The Pistachions exchanged distraught glances and whispered with one another. Octavio finally spoke up. "We.. We don't know, your majesties. Sid just acted out for no reason." The guardians blinked and gazed at Vinnie, who was patting Octavio on the shoulder as he visibly looked upset over his brother. "Octavio here was just talking to some of his bros about work and that included Sid. He was sitting calmly, muttering about some sort of migraine-" Balthazar and Orton exchanged concerned looks. "and then seconds later, it just happened."

"There was nothing wrong going on that could've provoked Sid!" Added another male pistachion on Vinnie's behalf and the two Guardians were even more concerned. An aggressive Pistachion that's come up without reason, definitely isn't a good thing. And there is yet another concern. One that the Guardians including Vinnie hoped will not have happened. "… Has anybody else been affected like this?" Balthazar asked, and then he realized that someone in the crowd of Pistachions is missing; Their leader. "And where's Derek? Has word about Sid reached him yet?"

This caused the Pistachions to look even more uneasy and uncomfortable - Balthazar finched and worried he'd struck something sensitive. And it dawned upon him, his eyes widening in horror. "No.. Don't tell me." Octavio nodded in dismay and lowered his head. "Derek's acted out like that too. He's in the quarantine cave where Sid will be taken. They're not the first though." The Pistachion's tone grew worried as he continued. "There were others, not just from ours but from the clans of Shawn, Jerry, and Dennis - Oh it's terrible! And we don't even know why it's suddenly happening!"

Some of the Pistachions behind Octavio began to wail in distress and anxiety over the problem that befell their family. Balthazar and the others gasped and tried to calm them down. The eldest Guardian was tending to an upset female pistachion and her sprouts which included the baby he and Orton encountered not long ago. He looked over his shoulder at his younger brothers as they helped console the rest.

None of them knew what was happening with the Pistachions; And they really wished they did.

"I think a visit to your father is a must. Tell him about what's going on. Perhaps he'll know what to do with your brothers and sisters who are… like that." Balthazar suggested to Octavio, who was beginning to calm at the suggestion. "And meanwhile, my siblings and I will be searching through our books for any helpful information. Then we can pass them on to your father. Can you tell him that?"

Octavio quickly nodded, a hopeful expression on his face. "Sure thing, your majesties!" He bowed. "I'll pass the message for ya!" The Guardians nodded in approval and they felt a miniscule of the weight on their shoulders lift away. Strangely there was still what remained of it, for as if something bad will happen in due time. The trio soon left the Pistachions with the motive to tell their father about the issue.

The flight home was uneasy, and even Vinnie was hardly smiling. He and Orton have flown closer to Balthazar from the unease. "I hope the Pistachions will be okay. This is worrying even for me.. Those guys are never aggressive!" Vinnie admitted to his listening brothers. Orton gazed at his brother with a lowered brow. "Never aggressive you say? Well Derek was, we can never forget that." He pointed out, to which gained a frown from Balthazar.

"Ah Orton, don't think so ill of Derek. He's just.. The snappy kind. His personality towards us is merely his attitude, not because it's out of spite." Balthazar chided gently in defense of Derek. "Besides he's already working on his temper and is getting better ever since Delaney's had her guidance sessions with him." He felt his cheeks turn pink a little at the mention of the young woman's name and the other brothers had different reactions; Vinnie was grinning and Orton looked confused. "Delaney? You mean the babysitter we hired for the kids?"

He felt a nudge from Vinnie who was chuckling and grinning knowingly. "Yep. He's talking about our Delaney alright... He's got the crazies for her." He whispered out the last sentence, and Balthazar looked flustered. "I heard that! And I do not have a thing for her! Besides, she's a whole century younger than me we can't…" That didn't stop the telltale blush on Balthazar's face and Vinnie was laughing while Orton became playfully teasing.

"Why I'd never.. It's actually about time you found your potential mate, Balthazar. Two-hundred and sixty-two years is too long - You should've found a mate by now!" Orton clicked his teeth and elbowed Balthazar suggestively. "She's good for you. You'll love each other."

Vinnie nodded along in sincere agreent while Balthazar fumed, blushing madly. He stared at Orton with steam. "Hmph! Says my two-hundred year old brother who talks to me about Heinz every night. You're not any younger yourself now are you Orton?"

Surprised, Vinnie gasped and was immediately up in Orton's mortified expression. "You like Heinz?" The fifth Guardian was still. And then he glared at Balthazar. "Balthazar you promised not to rat it out!" He whined uncharacteristically to which Balthazar looked innocent. "Rat it out? I did no such thing. You're the one who's made it obvious when Vinnie asked you."

Orton's jaw dropped at seeing his own flaw and he growled at Balthazar. "Ooh I'm gonna tear your hide out for that!" Orton said in mock threatening and he and Balthazar were engaged in a fly chase with the elder smirking all the while. "Hey don't leave me hanging!" Vinnie grinned and he joined in the fun, the trio soaring and chasing each other like teenagers under the warm sun. Their worries had momentarily been forgotten and Balthazar was more at ease from having fun with his younger brothers.

For the first time since the day, Balthazar was able to smile - Even if it didn't carry full happiness. At the bottom of his heart lingered that uneasiness still. Of course he can't forget it. But the least he could do is at least stay on the right mood until he could find something to do about the threat. Plus he had to stay strong, especially for Vinnie who is yet to know. He, Brick and Savannah will be told the news in time, Balthazar swore to himself.

Naturally it is the Guardian family that have to know firsthand before the crowd - They're the leaders of their tribe and it'll be chaotic if knowledge of it first befalls on a tribe member. But then the information itself. If there's any exclusion that had to be done, it would have to be Melissa and Milo who are still too young to partake in a threat; They may be old enough to be known as Guardians, but grave threats like these is pure adult business. The young ones don't need a heavy burden like this just yet...

And speaking of the young ones, a squeal can be heard from ahead and the adults recognized that to be Zack's. With a share of glances, the three Guardians stopped in their play-chasing to see to the young ones - Two of which being the children of Balthazar and Orton. The fathers and uncle Vinnie found Melissa and Milo giggling in the air while Zack was openly showing his discomfort. Milo was holding Zack by the arms while Melissa giggled, floating before them.

The dandelion clad boy rolled his eyes at Milo as they hovered. "Milo, I know how much you want to share your love for flying for me for another hour but I'm just not the flying type! Even if I deserve it!" Zack protested before Milo could consider the idea of doing another fly-loop with him. "Mortals can't stay in the air like you Anacardians!"

Milo looked like a kicked puppy at this and he let out a whimper, sticking his lower lip out and making his eyes look bigger and doleful; The face he knew Zack can never say no to and the older Mortal was on a dead end. "But Zacky…" He whined, and Zack stiffened. "No Milo. Do not pull that on me - For the last time Milo no!" Zack groaned when Milo rested his chin on his shoulder, making an even more bigger puppy face while Melissa laughed louder. "Sorry Zack. But you brought this on you - You shouldn't have agreed to this as your forfeit!" Zack only groaned at this and let Milo float with him once more.

The adults down below them were watching with amused smiles until Balthazar found a good time to intervene. He gazed up at where his son held Zack with a 'parent' look. "Now Milo, I think Zack might have had enough of being airborne. Put him down, please." Milo looked down at his father and nodded obediently, landing on the ground and letting go of Zack as instructed. Orton went to do the same to his daughter. "You too Melissa."

The girl went down not long after and the two young Guardians looked sheepishly at their elders. Balthazar gave them a wry look with folded arms. The elder had no intention to scold them for having fun, of course - He made this clear in the soft tone he used in his words. "Right. Now what have you two been up to, taking poor Zack up to the sky like that?" Sensing they are not in trouble, Melissa and Milo shared smiles and decided to tell, much to Zack's embarrassment.

"Zack lost a bet with us so he had to forfeit. He agreed to let us take him flying if his guess was shot down." Melissa casually explained as she gazed at her fingers. Milo chuckled and spoke next. "We were trying to guess if Gretchen had a crush on Amanda's baking teacher or not, Papa! Melissa and I were up for it while Zack thought it was just them being close." Zack recoiled at the memory and sighed with a facepalm. "And as you can see, your majesties, I lost."

His guardian friends high fived with grins before giggling while the adults looked amused. "It was so obvious! She blushes every time she talks to somebody about Miss Kyu! Of course it's a big sign!" Melissa said confidently. Her words prompted Balthazar and Vinnie to look at Orton with knowing looks. "Like father like daughter. You blush when you talk about Heinz as well, you know?" Teased Balthazar to the Time Guardian.

Orton huffed in response. "Oh, stop that you filthy hypocrite. As if you don't do the same with Delaney!"

Balthazar puffed up with reddened cheeks and was about to make a comeback to Orton. But Vinnie managed to intervene with a topic change before the kids could get a hoot on the inappropriate topic. "Oh yeah. Balth, Ort, weren't we going to talk about you-know-what?" He gestured to the blinking kids and the fathers immediately remembered. "Ah yes! Of course." Balthazar smiled down at the trio who looked curious.

Milo was curious first and he was hovering up to his father. "What's going on Papa?" He queried as Melissa did the same, hovering up at Orton's level. "Yeah tell us daddy! What is this you-know-what?" The two fathers chuckled at each other. "Oh Milo, Melissa. If we told you now it wouldn't be a surprise. We promise it'll be one worth waiting for." Balthazar laughed and patted Milo's head in prompting him to get down. "And until then, you two and Zack are going to be in Swamp Hamlet for a short vacation. Orton and I will be letting the Murphys and Richard know beforehand."

The idea of spending time in Swamp Hamlet is thrilling for Milo and Melissa and the kids were grinning at each other. "That's great! We can finally see mom, dad, Sara and everybody else!" Milo squealed in joy. "Oh Boy oh boy oh boy!" The seventh Guardian literally did a flip in the air in his excitement while most of the others laughed.

Balthazar took this time to whisper into Zack's ear in regarding the plan. "They'll be staying there for a week until the night before their fourteenth birthday. While we settle things up here, I'll need you to keep an eye on Melissa and Milo - Especially Milo. You know how it is with some of the Mortals..." Balthazar frowned in recalling a certain detail and he held Zack's hands with desperation in his eyes. "Can you do that, Zack?"

The mortal boy frowned in knowing exactly what Balthazar was talking about. Despite Milo being loved by nearly the entire Swamp Hamlet, there had been some insensitive individuals and Zack was very well aware of a certain pair; One that upset even him. It may have been a long time, but Zack prayed Milo wouldn't have to face them. Thus, he knew the exact answer. And he is definitely going to take to protecting Milo and Melissa with his heart.

"Of course, your majesty."


End file.
